The Captain's Daughter
by lalaland97
Summary: AU. Danzo regime. Sakura knew she didn't have a lot of time left, there were too many spies around Konoha. One day, her secret will be found out and there is nothing she or Kakashi can do about it. Where the hell was Naruto when she needed him?
1. Chapter 1

The Captain's Daughter

Chapter One.

* * *

The streets were as quiet as a graveyard when a familiar Anbu officer slinked through town, it was in the dead of night and in the middle of one of Konoha's coldest winters on record. The officer had no strength left, her body was beaten badly, bruises seemed to glisten on her slender arms as she tried to move from one street to the next.

A blood trail in the snow followed her, her dark burgundy blood staining the fresh snow. But the officer couldn't risk being stuck at the hospital, she had to get home, she was due hours ago and was more than frantic about getting home as soon as she could.

She leant against a wall after finding herself a bit light-headed, taking in deep breaths, she knew that she wasn't going to die. But she was going to out of action for days, meaning her pay would be cut, and she would be living off bread crumbs.

The officer couldn't breathe, knowing it was safe enough to remove her mask in the middle of town, everyone knew who she was anyway. Her long pink hair that was currently full of blood, and possibly a bit of odd bone fragment or flesh. She removed her mask, taking in the crisp winter night air, my god did she miss Konoha when she was sent away.

Her refusal to take long missions, did not go down with the Hokage Danzo and now he sent her on torturous suicide missions as punishment, and until she wins his favour again. But there was nothing else she could do, she had a secret to keep, and it was only a little longer.

Sakura was now 25, long gone were the days of Team Seven and the war that left Danzo in power in the first place. Tsunade had been in an unconscious state now for close to 7 years, with no end in sight, Sakura researched and searched for meaning and cure. But she found nothing, and Danzo couldn't care less, he was in power, not the infamous slug princess.

Naruto and some of the others had run to save themselves from Danzo's regime, but Sakura couldn't leave the hospital behind. The aftermath of the war meant the doctors were dead, the nurses were shell-shocked so she was the only one who could look after the hospital. She couldn't leave her patients behind, not for the selfish reason of being free.

Sakura could fix her body, just like she fixed everyone else. But as Naruto's rebellion camp drew closer, the Hokage's grip was slipping, causing him to become more erratic, paranoid and very dangerous to deal with. Just last week he hanged chuunin, for not completing their mission quick enough.

Everyone's head was on the chopping block.

"What the fuck Sakura?" A voice came from the rooftop above her.

Sakura immediately started to walk away from the nin who disturbed her, if his teammates saw her in this state and reported it to Danzo then she wouldn't be paid at all.

"It's just me," the voice followed her. She stopped and leant against the nearest shop front, she just needed a few moments to gather her strength before heading home. A tall presence stood close by, on the lookout for those who might cause trouble for Sakura.

"Go home Kakashi-san, I got this." Sakura waved him off.

"Like hell Sakura," Kakashi said, "You're walking in the wrong direction for starters, and there's enough blood dripping off you to upset the civilians when they see the mess tomorrow."

Sakura has been stubborn since she was a little girl, and it grew only worse when she was his student. But when Tsunade took the reins, Sakura's stubborn streak grew to the point the idiot wouldn't do anything she didn't agree with, like an old grey stubborn mule he often mocked her for.

But he knew above all how hard Danzo was on her, that vile old man had it in for Sakura. He tried for many years to keep his former student safe, accompanying her on one deadly mission to the next, but the pair were forced apart after rumours spread.

Danzo was quick to enforce same-sex teams only, with any fraternisation quickly becoming punished by lashings in the town square.

Even being here with her, was putting them at great risk. Danzo had quickly created a divide between civilians and nin, with normal every town folk being able to report on their own nin's activities if they see anything they didn't like.

Nin were treated as outcasts, those who were able to hide their profession were safe. But Kakashi and Sakura were amongst the few that couldn't hide their identity. They were outsiders in a town that they had fought hard to save and now fought with their lives to protect once more.

"Please Kakashi," Sakura rasped, she needed him to go.

"I'll help you home, there's no one out. It's freezing." Kakashi stepped behind her, only inches away and he could still smell her vanilla shampoo off her hair. "You can be home in a few minutes, and I'll go once I make you something to eat."

Sakura hesitated, but she knew that at this hour that supervision is minimal, and the pain in the arse civilians will be tucked away in their warm beds. "Ok, but hurry, I was supposed to be home hours ago."

Kakashi didn't even need to pick her up, Sakura practically passed out then and there in front of him. The moment he held her in his arms, he was off on the rooftops running as fast as his feet could take him. If she was supposed to be hours ago, that means there could potentially be trouble.

He flew through Sakura's window placing her gently down on the bed, removing her uniform the best he could without getting blood, bits of bone and skin and even an odd tooth on the floor.

With just a little jolt from his lightning chakra, Sakura was sitting up in bed, her bloodshot eyes barely remaining open. "Where is she?" She asked.

There wasn't any crying or even sound in the room for a reason. Sakura had used very old scripts to ensure their secret wasn't found out.

Kakashi went to the closet and pulled out a basket, he looked inside and staring back at him were a pair of big green eyes.

"Kaida is fine, she's not even making a sound." He said, as he carefully picked up Kaida. "She's grown."

Sakura snorted in amusement, Kakashi had not seen his daughter since she was born. "She's a month old tomorrow, growing up very quickly."

She will have to pry Kaida from his arms by the look of complete curiosity on Kakashi face, and quickly how cruel it was that he has to miss out on Kaida.

Danzo had removed every single type of contraception to boost population numbers after the war, and female nin were checked at random for hormone tests to ensure even the nin passed their talents to the next generation.

When Sakura figured out she was pregnant with Kakashi's child, it hit home hard. She first hated how foolish they had been, then hated how alone she was and then hated Danzo for doing in his power to try and kill everything she loved about Konoha.

She hid her pregnancy with an astounding amount of precision, and she had to do it mostly alone. Kakashi was sent on mission after mission, to the point they got to weeks without seeing each other. Which was probably how she got away with it, Sakura had no one else, and no one else to keep tabs on her. She only had Kakashi.

Kaida wasn't just a regular nin's child either, even now both Kakashi and Sakura feared how she would be received by the public when she got older. She was the grand-daughter of the former Hokage and daughter of Kakashi Hatake, a war hero. Danzo would kill both Sakura and Kakashi for even having her, and would keep her for his own new ROOT program.

Kaida's existence meant she could insight a challenge to Danzo's rule, Konoha may like the dictatorship they have now, but if an equal to Danzo in the public eye was proven to provide an heir… then Konoha could tip back to Kakashi's favour.

The relationship between Sakura and Kakashi was more complicated than getting the perfect rice to water ratio. They were teammates, comrades and above all friends. But they only had each other, everyone else had either died or escaped with Naruto. So in this lonesome bubble grew some playful flirting, harmless touching and just a need to feel human again.

Kaida was their secret, not a single soul knew about her. She was born at the height of winter, with Kakashi delivering her in Sakura's bathroom floor in the early hours of the morning.

"She's going to be pretty," Kakashi said, gently taking her over to Sakura not wanting to stir up Kaida. "I don't think she will have my hair though, looks a bit pink?"

"She's only a month old, she's practically a human potato, we will just have to wait and see," Sakura said, holding out her arms for Kakashi to pass the infant over.

Kakashi reluctantly did, but he knew Kaida had not been breastfed since Sakura left and the poor girl was starving. There was zero weirdness when Sakura undid her uniform so that Kaida could feed when she was first born Kaida did nothing else but sleep and drink her way into oblivion.

When Sakura first told him that she was having his child, Kakashi couldn't say he was surprised. He knew the batty old Hokage and this thing about population growth, and he knew that he and Sakura knew the risks of their affair.

Kaida was conceived out in Snow Country after a slight change in the mission details left them freezing in the middle of a forest. Kakashi and Sakura had long had this simmering attraction to one another, both unloved and alone. But together, they felt that they belonged to one another, like some twisted sense of soul mates after years of being nothing more than friends.

He had woken up in the morning to see that Sakura wasn't in her tent, and rushed out to find her crying under a tree… to see her like that, after so many years of remaining strong just broke the wall in between them.

So Kaida was possibly conceived as Kakashi passionately fucked Sakura against a tree, or in the tent, or in Sakura's shower.

"She's still feeding well?" Kakashi noted, as he simply stood there in Sakura's bedroom feeling like a useless idiot. Sakura had put herself a pretty hard pregnancy, hiding it with charm scrolls she stole from Tsunade that the Hokage used to hide the weight gain when she had spent too much time drinking. Which left Sakura exhausted, and the paranoia about being discovered almost broke the pink-haired nin.

Sakura scooted forward in her bed, using her spare arm to knock off the pillows behind her. She then gestured Kakashi to come to sit behind, which he did without even having to think about it. He took his uniform off, so as Sakura sat back she leant into his bare chest and nothing in the world at that moment felt safer, or more right than her skin against his.

Kakashi removed his mask, and let his face rest on Sakura's bare shoulder, breathing in her vanilla smelling skin, and the upwards view of his own daughter at Sakura's rather milk swollen breasts.

"She's beautiful," Sakura said, succumbing to this rather intimate family moment.

Kakashi was perhaps a bit too curious and wondered what it felt like to have something like a leech attached to you, sucking the fluid from your breast. "I thought babies did nothing but scream, so either we have the world's best baby or something is wrong –"

"There is nothing wrong with her!" Sakura growled at Kakashi, who did nothing but chuckle behind her. Such a protective mother she was.

"well there was a reason I was supposed to be the last Hatake, we could've spawned some type of squid child knowing how weird my family was," Kakashi said, trying to quash Sakura's temper as quickly as possible to avoid being kicked out.

"Didn't think I'd ever become responsible for a human potato".

Sakura had yet to get use to Kakashi's dry sense of humour. But there was a conversation that they needed to have, since that this might be their last chance for months. "When I told you I was pregnant, I had a safe bet on that you'd abandon me, that this would be too much for you to handle."

"I would be lying if I didn't think about it," Kakashi nuzzled her shoulder. "But, I couldn't leave you at the hands of Danzo alone."

"I cannot promise to be the Dad Kaida needs, but I can offer the both of you protection until the day I die" he said as his arms eloped around Sakura's body.

Those words touched Sakura's heart deeply, that's all she wanted to hear.

Kakashi and Sakura, they had never defined what they were to each other. Sure they had an affair, that resulted in Kaida, but they weren't the passionate lovers Sakura read about, they were just almost loveless soul mates. There wasn't enough time between them to say that they loved one another, but there was time to respect and devote their loyalty to each other.

"You need to go Kakashi before someone notices your missing." Sakura avoided the subject. She was attracted to Kakashi in a way she couldn't describe, like they were the ones who had been married for fifty years, and were more friends than lovers.

"Just eat something remember, and have a shower." Kakashi kissed the back of Sakura's shoulder. He had to go, staying meant they'd be discovered. Removing himself from the bed, he put his uniform back on and kissed Kaida goodbye.

Sakura's heart almost stopped when Kakashi gently kissed his daughter, such a moment she never wanted to forget. "Goodbye Kakashi-san." She said.

All Kakashi could do was remember not to make things more complicated between them, as he desperately wanted to kiss Sakura goodbye. He instead, just in his own way tucked Sakura's long pink hair behind her and was out the window before he broke down and kissed her until his lips bruised. So much unspoken feelings between them, especially now with Kaida was enough to drive the elusive copy nin crazy.

Sakura was left alone in her bed, she sighed as she tried not to think about Kakashi. That was just too hard to figure out, let alone even to bring up.

She looked down at Kaida, who was still quite happily having her overdue feed. Sakura couldn't promise that she would always be safe, one day, Kaida will be found and then Sakura would be forced to answer to Danzo. She no longer counted the days to when Naruto was supposed to turn up and reclaim Konoha, that dream of freedom was long gone. She could now only look after two things, herself and her daughter.

Sakura gently brushed Kaida's hair, she doesn't know what type of pain medication Kakashi was one, their daughter's hair was clearly silver.


	2. Chapter 2

The Captain's Daughter

Chapter Two

* * *

STILL recovering from her latest mission, Sakura was put on the suicide shifts at the Hospital which were known to quite literally send any doctor on them into a dangerous spiral of either alcoholism or suicidal tendencies. This was her punishment, for coming back alive to Konoha, the very town that she had sworn to protect with her life. But the suicide mission that was supposed to kill her, but wiped out her team, was a failure in the madman of a Hokage's eyes.

So, 100-hour weeks were ruining any chance of any actual recovery or time to spend with Kaida, and no matter who Sakura was helping, she was always reminded that her daughter was home alone, usually hungry and there was nothing as a mother she could do.

Kaida was two months old, and Sakura was increasingly worried that she would be found at any given moment. The neighbours have whinged to the apartment owner about someone having a noisy baby, and Sakura thanked her lucky stars that the building was full of civilians that bred like rabbits with plenty of babies that could be suspected to be the cause of the crying.

Just thinking about Kaida made Sakura's body ache, she had no idea how other mothers managed to be away. It didn't help that Sakura's breasts made her feel like nothing more than a milk bar, but she was glad that Kaida was a greedy guts and helped relieve the pain after a long stint at the hospital.

Today shift was bad in comparison to the others, there weren't any scheduled missions that meant nin would come back in pieces. Just a nice easy shift, telling civilians to go home if they have a cold, or scolding nin who was dumb enough to overdo it, and injure themselves in training.

"Dr Haruno, you have an ICU patient who is refusing to see anyone," a nurse yelled from across the corridor, spooking Sakura who was daydreaming about having a precious cuddle with Kaida.

"Hokage need's him back in the field by tomorrow."

Sakura rolled her eyes, what poor bastard had pissed off the Hokage that required him to be going from intensive care, to back on a mission within hours. She snatched the chart from the rude civilian nurse and toddled off down the hall.

Sakura was so used to so many nin coming through the doors, she just walked straight in not thinking to knock.

"See your bedside manner has remained the same," a familiar voice laughed a little, before beginning to wheeze.

"What the fuck Kakashi!" Sakura yelled, as dropped everything she had, and went immediately to Kakashi's bedside.

He was in bad shape, there were bits and pieces of him missing like he had swum in a lake full of flesh-eating eels. There was no amount of healing that she could do that would make him fit to return to whatever vile missions Danzo is sending him.

After about 10 minutes, Sakura knew that there was little she could do to make him ready for whatever stint the Hokage wants him for.

"Kakashi…I…I cannot fix you to return to service," she said as she poked and prodded Kakashi over, he had countless broken bones, ruptured spleen, a tear in his bowl and a collapsed lung. "I can get you back to possibly standing, and moving on your own. But your injuries will take weeks to heal properly."

"Sakura, please…" Kakashi wheezed, it wasn't often that he begged. Which tipped Sakura off that something was afoot.

"No Kakashi, I won't fix you just so you can die the next day. Do not ask me of that, I need you to stay alive so Danzo will just have to give you a few days off." Sakura wrote down all the necessary notes, giving nurses permission to give him more than adequate painkillers. But strict instructions to leave the Anbu captain alone, Kakashi hated nurses who kept checking in on him.

"Danzo will find Kaida, I need to prevent that." Kakashi wheezed again, grabbing Sakura by the arm. "You've been noticed," he said.

Horror filled Sakura's body, there was no way anyone could've known about Kaida.

"How? I have been so careful!" she panicked.

Kakashi gently grabbed and pulled Sakura towards him, "You are one of Naruto's teammates, your neighbours, not even your own apartment is safe-

"-Then he knows already," Sakura said quietly, she looked to Kakashi but saw that strange indifference that he put up as a wall when it came to emotional situations.

"You cannot do anything, not even put a foot wrong," Kakashi explained, "I think, he has left you alone because the old lunatic is afraid the anbu will follow me, instead of him, if I ever chose to fight back"

"Then what's happened? Why are you so worried then?," Sakura was a little confused, did Danzo know? "What do you mean I've been noticed?" she got out of Kakashi's rather firm grasp.

"What did you do Kakashi?" she accused the man, who by all means could've done something really stupid to jeopardise everything for the sake of his own life.

"I killed my own teammate," Kakashi wheezed, "He came to me, wanting to know about who you've been involved with. He said that he had seen you with an infant in the apartment and that neighbours close to you have complained about noise,"

"The idiot thought Kaida was Narutos, so he had to die."

Sakura had nothing to say, Kakashi's team was everything to him. It had been that way even when he was her teacher, and to go against his own moral compass like that would be tearing him apart.

"Then…is this how you sustained all this damage?" she asked.

"No, I killed the others as well, I couldn't just pick one off, and not raise suspicions. They all had to be removed to keep everyone safe."

The entire room just went quiet, as the information that Sakura just heard soaked into her brain and her body seemed to freeze in place. "Kakashi…" she whimpered, astounded and horrified what he had done to protect Kaida.

"Danzo will have you hanged," Sakura tried her best to not start crying. "You're the biggest idiot."

Kakashi could do nothing but watch what he was trying to tell her slowly sinking into Sakura's hot-tempered brain. He had no choice; it was either them or his team. Kaida is the only family he had; thus she won his decision. If he was going to be hanged, then at least he did it for a good reason.

He wasn't sure when Sakura abruptly walked to his bedside if she was going to punch him into oblivion, or she was going to be nice and heal him. He was surprisingly only slapped across the face before she began healing the bits that she could.

Kakashi didn't deserve Sakura, or so he thought at that moment. She was too loyal to him, for almost no reason. He had ignored her growing up, tormented her when she got older and then shagged her when they were equals. During the war, she went above and beyond to save him, and now he had repaid her by killing his own team to protect their daughter.

He was going to miss her chakra, the cooling calm, almost mint flavour of it flowing through his body was something he cherished. Sakura's talent for healing had surpassed Tsunade's, not that she admits it. While Kakashi could not claim anything to his old students' talent, Sakura back then was just a girl obsessing over a boy, who obviously had little idea of what a beauty she would turn into.

Kakashi looked at Sakura concentrating, and for a moment he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. If Danzo hangs him, then he was going to miss out on threatening the boys who dared come near Kaida in the future, or those who were dumb enough thinking they could have a shot with Sakura.

"You need to leave Kakashi…" he heard Sakura faintly say, as she stitched his leg back together. "You have a chance, outrun the others and go find Naruto."

"and leave you here? I'd rather die-

"-That's what they will do Kakashi! They will hang you." Sakura snarled at the bloodied idiot who by all means looks to be fine with the prospect.

"You promised me, remember?" she began to cry, "You said you'd do everything to avoid me having to watch you die."

Kakashi's heart instantly broke, he remembered the promise he had made her when Danzo first came to power. Even before the lines between them got murky, he had promised to keep her safe, and as a friend, to keep her from having to watch him hang. He grabbed her right hand, to get her to stop for a moment, as she was beginning to fall to pieces.

"I promised to keep you safe, and now I have to keep Kaida safe." He said quietly, wanting nothing but to pull his favourite pink-haired medic in for an embrace, that he wasn't sure if he'd ever let go. Instead, he had something he had been carrying around for weeks, which he bought back after he saw and Kaida last time.

"There's something for you, in my pack." He pointed to the bloodied mess of a pack, which he had protected with his life for the better part of all his missions since he saw his family last.

Sakura brought the pack over to him, not daring to go through his stuff, who knows what the infamous copy nin kept on his person at times. She watched Kakashi ruffle through the contents, rolling her eyes almost, he was worse than a female with a big tote bag.

Her breathing hitched as he found what he was searching for, a small velvet box. Sakura sat on his bedside, watching every tiny detail, wondering and yet panicking what just might be in there.

When Kakashi grabbed her left hand, Sakura wanted to rip her hand away. Whatever brain-damaged he had during his last mission must've boggled his mind. She looked away as she felt two rings, gently slide onto her finger. With eyes closed, she didn't want to look, she didn't want to see whatever scheme Kakashi was up to.

"Sakura, please?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Sakura opened her eyes, and looked at his own, avoiding what he had just slipped on her fingers.

"It's all been sorted," he said. "If I am hanged, then you will inherit everything I have, as my widow."

The words were lost, as Sakura looked at the rings Kakashi had given her. She began to cry almost instantly; she recognised the rings. The pear-shaped engagement ring was a joke she made when they visited Suna together during a mission, about life after Danzo, and how she loved the shape. That big dumb idiot remembered her rant about ugly engagement rings, not suiting the hands of their would-be wives.

"Tomorrow, Gemma will file a marriage certificate, that's already signed. So, if I am to be hanged, then you will inherit everything as my wife-

"-Are you insane!" Sakura snapped. "Danzo will never allow it-

"-Hokage's cant interfere with senior clan marriages, and that's why my family name will save both you and Kaida." Kakashi sighed, Sakura was furious and still sort of crying, there was potential for a direct punch to his face.

"Then why didn't think to concoct this plan before?" Sakura raised her brow, if a ring was all that took to save Kaida, then why not do it before.

"I have to die," Kakashi said bluntly. "The public has to have sympathy towards the Hatake clan, dying is the only way to ensure Danzo doesn't touch you."

"You don't know that! That lunatic could just as easily have me hanged alongside you-"

"He won't touch the last of the Hatake line, the other clans won't like it. It would be bad for his reputation, and friendships. A Hokage is not to interfere with clan business if he does he could start a civil war. Danzo needs the clans on his side to remain in power." Kakashi said, gently circling the rings on Sakura's finger.

"You don't have to die Kakashi, if you say Danzo can't interfere then we are fine, we are all safe-

"-Sakura, I am only alive because I am the last Hatake. Once I am not, and Kaida is named as my heir, I lose my only bargaining chip."

Sakura sighed in defeat, Kakashi was right. His death would've previously caused an uproar amongst the higher houses in Konoha, it was his status as a Hatake that saved him from him being hanged as a traitor once Danzo came to power.

But then an idea she remembered after dealing with the fallout of so many nin leaving Konoha. "Or you could run, if I am your wife, I can't be called to trial to answer for your desertion."

Kakashi's ears pricked up, "What's this?"

"Wives belong to their husband's house, a wife is legally forbidden to choose between her country or her husband's house, to answer for his actions. This dumb law was to save rich men an expensive divorce, but when Danzo came to power, it saved the necks of wives who were separated from their husbands," Sakura explained.

"Why have you never mentioned this before?," Kakashi joked, he was beyond happy. If Sakura was right, everyone would be safe. He would still be considered a traitor still, but one who has time to escape.

"Because you never gave me marriage as an ultimatum to save Kaida!" Sakura playfully punched Kakashi in the arm, both of them quietly laughing between themselves.

"But I don't want to leave you Sakura," Kakashi stopped laughing, wanting to very clearly tell that tempestuous pink-haired medic, that he didn't want to go.

"You murdered Danzo's minions Kakashi, Danzo will want blood," Sakura said as she stopped laughing, and the gloom of being separated seeped in.

"If you say Danzo won't touch us, and I hide behind this legal loophole… there is nothing to worry about-

"-what if he kills you, and Kaida-"

"-Then come back to Konoha, with Naruto and everyone else and kick Danzo's ass." Sakura's words didn't bring either of them any comfort. She grabbed Kakashi's hand and held it tightly. "Promise me, that you'll come back for us." She leant over and kissed Kakashi on the cheek.

Did he love her? Sakura questioned herself at that moment. Or was this purely out of loyalty and a promise to keep her safe? The voices in her head told her that this was out of pity and the pear-shaped engagement ring is a cover-up that she will now likely be the one who is to be hanged.

"I'm so sorry Sakura," Kakashi hushed, "I'm sorry you have to be married to this old beaten up nin."

"Don't be," Sakura smiled, making Kakashi smile back at her. "I take great joy in knowing, that Naruto will beat you to pulp the moment he finds out about us."

Both of them quietly laughed and sighed once more. Kakashi held Sakura's hand just one last time, before letting her slip away so that he could get out the window without having a nosey nurse listening in any further.

He will miss Konoha, but above all, he will miss that crazy, yet beautiful medic of his.

* * *

R&R

I think Kakashi is a little ooc, but I'm making him fluffy for intimate moments.

Stay tuned for more!


End file.
